Seeing love dogs
by Chan156
Summary: Suite de la trad de la fic de Clarysage "Blue Bottled Belly Dancers and other fine myths". La vie d'Heero et Duo après que ce dernier soit devenu un Djiin à son tour
1. Chap 1

**Genre** : Traduction d'une fic de Clarysage.

**Rating **: Rating G pour le moment, évoluera jusqu'au NC-17. Uh, j'ai pas encore absorbé les nouveaux ratings, mais ça viendra.

**Disclaimer **: GW ne m'appartient pas ...pas vrai ? L'histoire non plus, elle revient entièrement à Clarysage, je ne fais que traduire.

**Notes:** Il s'agit de la séquelle de " **Blue Bottled Belly Dancers and other fine myths **" . Il y aura 12 chapitres aussi. Mieux vaut sans doute relire la première partie pour se remettre dans l'histoire. On découvre donc ici la nouvelle vie de Duo en tant de Djiinn.

Fin de la première partie :

_Vous vous demandez probablement comment toutes mes questions eurent leurs réponses, ou ce que c'était d'être soudain à moitié Djiinn.Vous devez vous demander comment je pouvais lui pardonner si facilement, si nous nous sommes jamais dit notre amour. Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à vos questions ._

_Ce n'est pas encore fini._

* * *

**Seeing Love Dogs  
Part 1**

Nous décidâmes après deux jours de repos, et moi essayant d'apprendre quelques techniques de Djiinn, qu'il était temps de partir.Cependant nous n'avions pas encore décidé de notre destination. C'était juste un besoin de partir de cette chambre d'hôtel, peut être juste pour changer de scène.

Je réussis à rentrer ma dernière chemise dans la valise que j'étais en train de faire et je la fermai, la jettant sur le sol près de mon sac à dos. Où diable était passé Heero ? Je vérifiai la salle de bains, puis sous le lit, dans l'armoire, et puis j'ouvris la porte pour jetter un coup dans le couloir. Pas de fichu Djiin nulle part en vue . Je décidai de laisser tomber et de revérifier la salle de bain pour être sûr que je n'avais rien oublié, et il était là .

"Comment es-tu entré ici ? J'étais là il y a cinq secondes." Je suis lançai un regard curieux, et me reposai contre le comptoir de l'évier où il était assis.

"Je vérifiais quelque chose."

"Comme?"

"Mon bagage."

Je parcourai la salle de bain du regard. A part quelques serviettes et des produits de bain, il n'y avait jamais rien eu là dedans si ce n'était mes affaires. " Ton bagage?"

Il hocha la tête, retirant un petit sac noir de son pantalon. Le tenant par un petit cordon, il le secoua et me le tendit.

Il était étrangement lourd, malgré sa petite taille. Il était à peu près de la taille d'un sac à bijoux , le tissu dont il était fait avait une texture étrange, c'était presque caoutchouteux, mais aussi velouté. " Puis-je l'ouvrir ? "

"Oui. Mais fait attention." Il regarda alors que je déserrai le cordon et jettai un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Il était vide.

Je haussai un sourcil et commençai à le retourner au dessus de ma paume pour voir si quelque chose en tomberait.

"Ne fais pas ça !" Heero saisit ma main et après prudence il le remit à l'endroit. " Là." Il prit le tout petit sac et me releva pour que je me tienne en face de lui. " C'est un sac ensorcelé, quand tu l'ouvres tu dois dire les bons mots pour voir son contenu."

Je penchai la tête, observant alors qu'il fermait le sac et puis qu'il tirait les cordons pour l'ouvrir à nouveau. Il dit un mot doucement dans cette langue étrangère fluide que je l'avais entendu utiliser avant, et soudain des cordons brillamment colorés apparurent autour du bord du sac, pendant dans la noirceur de ce dernier. " Qu'est ce que c'est? Il n'étaient pas là avant."

Je le sentis hocher de la tête derrière moi. " Ce sont des marqueurs, pour que tu puisses trouver ce que tu as mis dans le sac."

" Des marqueurs? Quoi, est ce que c'est comme un puit sans fond ? "

Il tira un des cordons, le sortant lentement. " C'est plus comme ce qu'il y avait dans ma bouteille. Le néant." Il continua de tirer ce fil vivement coloré, encore et encore. Je mis la main sur le bord du sac et essayai de voir à l'intérieur. Je ne voyais toujours rien. Et puis, il y eut quelque chose sortant de l'obscurité du sac, une forme, alors qu'elle s'approchait, je realisai qu'elle était immense. Je reculai, me heurtant contre Heero et me cachait derrière lui pour regarder à ses côtés. " Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

Il sourit, tirant un peu plus fort." Ma garde-robe."

Je me mis à rire." Tu plaisantes pas vrai ? Pas une garde-robe comme dans ' Le lion, la sorcière et la garde-robe' ? "

" Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? " Il me jetta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

" Un livre, mais, tu ne veux pas réellement dire une garde-robe comme une grosse armoire, lourde, et probablement en bois, n'est ce pas ?"

" Oui, une comme ça." Il fit un large sourire, " Tu voudras peut être sortir de la pièce, c'est une pièce de fourniture assez large."

Je bougeai, m'écartant, marchant nerveusement tout le long . " Ne casse rien d'accord ? "

Il hocha la tête d'un air absent, tirant encore sur le fil. Je me tins près de la porte de la salle de bain observant, alors qu'il tirait du petit sac armoire en bois géante, et le posait avec précaution sur le sol. C'était définitivement une antiquité, même si je ne pouvais dire de quel genre ou de quelle époque elle était. Elle était belle malgré tout, tout à fait le genre de chose que vous penseriez que C.S Lewis aurait eu en tête. Heero l'ouvrit et recula, et je penchai en avant pour jetter un coup d'oeil.

Il y avait une tonne de différents types de vêtements à l'intérieur, des costumes et des chemises, des cravates, des pantalons, même quelques robes. " Tu avais ça avec toi depuis le début ? "

"Oui, je trouve utile de la garder près de moi." Il se tint à côté de moi et enfouis sa main à l'intérieur, cherchant quelque chose.

" Est-ce que ce sac contient d'autres choses ? Et comment sais-tu quel fil mène à quoi ? " Je m'assis sur le sol, le regardant chercher parmi les vêtements.

"Le sac contient beaucoup d'objets que je trouve utile. Et les fils te disent à quoi ils sont attachés." Il souleva deux longues robes grises, elles avaient un étrange éclat. Il me tendit l'une d'entre elles.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je veux dire, je vois que c'est une robe, mais pourquoi en aurai-je une ? " Je me relevai et enfilai la robe par dessus ma tête, notant qu'elle avait une capuche. Puis je haussai les épaules, et la retirai, le pliant sur mon bras.

"C'est pour voyager."

" Je voulais te le demander, comment allons-nous voyager ? Par avion ? En bateau ? Et où allons-nous ? "

"Avec un tapis, et nous allons visiter un vieil ami."

Je cillai des yeux un moment, pensant que j'avais mal entendu. " Un tapis ? Et est ce que ..umm, est ce que tes amis ne seraient pas un peu vieux maintenant ? " Il était après tout, en vie depuis plusieurs millénaires, j'imaginai que tous ceux qu'il avait connu devaient être morts depuis lontemps.

" Oui, un tapis. C'est à ça que serviront les robes. Et oui, un vieil ami." Il ferma les portes de la garde-robe, et tient levé le sac, le fil brillant pendant toujours à l'extérieur.

"Comment fais-tu pour faire rentrer cette chose ? " Je demandai, tappotant la lourde pièce de fourniture en bois.

"Comme ça ." Il souleva le sac un peu plus haut, murmura un autre mot dans cette étrange langue et la garde-robe se réduisit jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un pois. Je m'agenouillai, pour la prendre. C'était une miniscule, parfaite réplique . Heero tendit sa main, et je lui passai la miniscule petite chose. Il l'attacha au fil et la jetta dans le sac, et le fil vola à l'intérieur avec elle.

Je me frottais la tête un moment, et puis je lui fis un grand sourire. " Est-ce que cette chose peut contenir mes sacs ? "

"Oui."

"Bien." J'allai retirer mes sacs, et les lui tendis, regardant alors qu'il les réduisait et les attachait à des fils . Ils suivirent la garde-robe dans les profondeurs sombres du sac. " Alors, où est le tapis et quand partons-nous ? "

Il ne dit rien pendant un temps. "Heero ? "

Il soupira, se reposant contre le bord de l'évier et regardant partout sauf dans ma direction. " Nous devons en acheter un."

"Ne peux-tu pas juste en créer un ? N'en as-tu pas dans ton sac ? " Je m'assis à côté de lui à nouveau, pliant mes jambes et entourant mes bras autour d'eux.

"Les choses crées par magie ne sont pas bonnes pour être ensorcelées ensuite. Et non, le sac ne contient pas de tapis."

"Pourquoi pas ? "

"Le dernier tapis est vieux, il a des trous, et ..." Il me regarda et devint quelque peu rouge. " Et je n'arrive pas à le trouver."

"Ah, bien alors, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose qu'on soit à Istambul. Il me semble que la Turquie soit bien connue pour ses tapis." Je souris, saisissant sa main et sautant sur mes pieds. " Allons-y. Nous avons besoin d'un tapis grand comment ? "

Il fourra le petit sac dans sa poche une nouvelle fois, et me suivit hors de la salle de bains. " Assez grand pour contenir un groupe de personnes confortablement."

Je m'arrêtai, me retournant et haussant un sourcil , ma main cherchant toujours la porte qui mène hors de la chambre d'hôtel. " Un groupe de personne ? Tu as l'intention de faire une fête ou quoi ? "

Son sourire était lent et malicieux, et il me fit rougir jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils. " Ne veux-tu pas pouvoir t'allonger dessus ? "

"Oohh." Je ne dis rien et ouvris la porte, jettant un dernier coup d'oeil à la chambre d'hôtel; ça avait été un endroit où avait eu lieu beaucoup de changement dans ma vie. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me manquer. " S'allonger c'est bien." Je dis alors que je refermai la porte derrière nous. " Même si j'aime bien m'asseoir aussi."

* * *

Heero m'avait mentionné auparavent qu'il parlait toutes les langues. Il ne plaisantait pas, il les parlait avec aisance. Je regardais avec un étonnement absolu alors qu'il marchandait avec un vendeur, en turque. Apparemment, Heero n'était pas enthousiasmé par le prix que l'infortunué vendeur de tapis demandait.

Vous auriez pu penser qu'un Djiinn ne serait pas aussi soucieux de choses comme du prix, mais le mien l'était. Il était aussi chipoteur quand il s'agissait du type de tapis qu'il fallait acheter. Il voulait de la soie, de la soie persanne pour être exact. Si vous n'avez aucune idée du prix que ça pouvait coûter, je vous suggère d'essayer d'en acheter un une fois .

Après 15 minutes passés à les écouter marchander, je décidai de m'échapper et d'aller prendre un bon et fort café turc à un étal plus bas sur le chemin. Quand je revins, Heero se tenait devant l'étal des tapis avec un large tapis enroulé sous le bras.

"Alors tu as finalement arrêter de marchander et tu en as acheté un ?" Je lui avais laissé une carte de crédit, étonné de découvrir qu'on pouvait payer ainsi dans un étal vendant des tapis.

"Oui."

"Heero, pourquoi sembles-tu si...content de toi ?" Il avait un regard suffisant sur le visage, et n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards vers l'entrée de la baraque.

" Je n'aimais pas cet homme." dit-il, ricanant vers l'étal.

"Tu n'as pas, uh, fait quelque chose? N'est ce pas ? " J'allais vers l'entrée et jettais un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Pas de vendeur de tapis en vue. " Oh non, qu'est ce que tu as fait de lui ? "

" Je lui ai donné une leçon pour avoir essayer de me tromper." Il croisa les bras, se penchant contre le tapis qu'il avait acheté.

J'attendis patiemment.

" Je l'ai transformé en cafard."

"Tu quoi ? " Plusieurs personnes se détournèrent de leurs achats pour me regarder, je saisis le bras d'Heero et le pressai à l'intérieur de l'étal. " Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu ne peux pas te promener comme ça et transformer les gens en des choses. Il avait peut être une famille ou autre. Peux-tu le retransformer ? Où est-il ? "

Il fit un geste vague vers les tapis et moquettes empilés à l'intérieur de l'étal. " Il est quelque part par là, ou il l'était il y a quelques minutes Je ne vois pas vraiment quel est le problème." Il semblait véritablement intrigué, il se posa sur une pile de tapis en laine coloré près de la caisse.

" Heero," Je soupirai et m'assis près de lui. " Tu ne peux pas juste faire des choses comme ça aux gens de nos jours. Il y a la police, et les gouvernements qui recherchent ces gens. Ils le notent quand quelqu'un disparait, et puis ils commencent à chercher qui l'a fait. Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien le tuer."

"Bien," Il sembla penaud pendant un moment. " Je peux le retransformer, mais il ne va pas aimer ça."

"Pourquoi pas ? Au moins il sera humain . Pas vrai ? "

" Il sera humain, mais il n'aura pas oublié avoir été un cafard ."

"Oh." Ca pouvait être un petit problème. Je me demandai si la police avait déjà entendu une telle plainte. ' Je le jure monsieur l'officier, il m'a transformé en cafard' Je secouai la tête à l'image mentale, souriant malgré moi." Alors retransforme le et partons d'ici."

Je me relevai et allai dehors pour m'assurer que notre tapis n'avais pas disparu. Il n'avait pas disparu, alors je le déroulai un peu et regardai le dessin en attendant. Quelques secondes passèrent et puis j'entendis un cri perçant aigu suivi d'un bruit sourd. Heero sortit avec un air suffisant.

" Tu ne l'as pas tué n'est ce pas ? " Je demandai avec inquiétude, jettant un coup d'oeil derrière lui.

"Non, il s'est évanoui."

"Ah." Je haussai un sourcil." Est-ce vraiment si mal d'être un cafard ? "

"Veux tu vraiment le découvrir?" Il se pencha vers moi, en souriant et en montrant un peu trop ses dents.

" Um, non. Merci. Pouvons-nous y aller ? "

"Ouvre le chemin et je te suivrais." Dit-il, lançant son bras avec magnanité en direction du chemin entre les étals et les baraques.

" Tu es affreusement de bonne humeur tout d'un coup." Je m'écartai de son chemin alors qu'il balançait le tapis sur son épaule et commençai à marcher.

" Ca fait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça à quelqu'un ." Il sourit.

"Pourrais-tu essayer de ne pas le faire trop souvent ? " Je demandai, me battant pour ne pas lui sourire en retour.

" Ton souhait est mon..."

"Heero!"

Il gloussa de rire, et prit ma main alors que nous continuions de marcher.

* * *

A suivre ... 


	2. Chap 2

**Notes : **Une petite romance kawai entre Duo et le tapis volant.

Et un Heero légèrent jaloux , je vous laisse découvrir :)

* * *

**Seeing Love Dogs  
Part 2**

" Heero ? " Je me tournai vers lui. " ¨Pourquoi sommes-nous dans une allée ?"

" Je dois éduquer le tapis." Il déposa le large tapis sur le sol et commença à le dérouler.

"OK. Je peux comprendre ça, mais pourquoi dans une allée ? "

" Nous avons besoin d'intimité."

"Ah, et nous avons déjà quitté l'hôtel."

"Nous n'aurions pas pu le faire là-bas non plus."

Je penchai ma tête, l'observant alors qu'il marchait le long du tapis."Pourquoi pas ?"

" Pas assez d'espace, nous en aurons besoin pour décoller."

"Je vois." Je jettai un coup d'oeil vers le bout de l'allée, personne en vue. Je levai mon regard et notai le manque de fenêtres. Le soleil était monté haut au dessus de nos têtes, approchant rapidement de midi. Il commençait à faire chaud dans l'allée. " Combien de temps ça devrait prendre ? "

"Quelques minutes." Il s'agenouilla devant le tapis et posa sa main dessus, écartant les doigts.

" Heero ? " Je venais juste de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit.

"Mm?" Il bougea et posa son autre main sur le tapis.

" Comment peux-tu apprendre à un tapis quoique ce soit? Il n'est pas vivant." Je fis un tour pour me tenir de l'autre côté du tapis étendu et le regardai de là.

" Il sera vivant bientôt."

Je souris. " Tu vas donner la vie à un tapis ? "

" Tout est déjà en vie, à sa façon . Ceci consiste juste à amener cette vie une étape plus loin . Je vais dire au tapis qu'il est vraiment en vie, et il le sera." Dit-il, fléchissant ses doigts et me lançant un regard.

"Si tu le dis." Je m'assis et l'observait.

" Je le dis."

J'attendis que quelque chose de magique survienne alors qu'il commençait à parler dans cette langue qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt. Je m'attendais à une pluie d'étincelles ou peut-être une belle lueur magique, mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Au lieu de ça, il continua juste de murmurer.

Quelques minutes passèrent et toujours rien ne s'était passé. Je soupirai et me reposai sur mes bras, mon pied effleurant le tapis. Et il bougea. En fait le tapis se crispa, comme un animal vivant. Je lançai un regard à Heero qui était toujours en train de murmurer, la tête baissée. Avec précaution, je m'avançai furtivement et caressai le tapis. Il se tortilla comme un chat et se pressa contre ma main comme pour en demander plus. Je souris , c'était trop parfait. Je scrutai Heero, il était toujours occupé.

Je glissai ma main sous le tapis, et commençai à le gratter. Il se blottit contre me doigts et je me mis à rire. C'était tellement suréaliste, il était réellement devenu vivant.

"Duo, ne caresse pas le tapis s'il te plait. Je m'efforce de lui apprendre comment voler maintenant."

"Oh" J'enlevai ma main de sous le tapis et souris pour m'excuser." Pardon."

"Il n'y a pas de mal, ne le fais juste pas maintenant. Le tapis ne peux pas se concentrer, tu étais en train de le distraire."

Je réalisai juste comment c'était bizarre. Le tapis était en train d'essayer de se concentrer. Premièrent, un tapis essayant quoique ce soit d'autre que de reposer sur le sol était une chose étrange. Mais quand vous ajoutiez à cela le fait que le tapis était aussi en train d'apprendre à voler...

Je me reposai sur mes bras à noveau, en faisant attention de garder mes pieds loin des petits pompoms au bord du tapis.Pourtant, j'aurais pu jurer qu'ils se tortillaient, essayant de s'approcher de moi .

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, Heero finit enfin " d'apprendre " au tapis comment voler. Je secouai la tête alors qu'il se relevait et enlevait la poussière de ses genoux, pendant que le tapis se tortillait sur le sol à mes pieds.

"C'est fait ? "

"Oui." Il hocha de la tête, observant le tapis se dandiner et s'approcher de mes chaussures. Il fronça les sourcils. " Je pense qu'il t'aime bien."

"Et je l'aime bien ." Je me redressai, me penchant pour caresser les pompoms qui s'agitaient. Le tapis se tortilla et se frotta contre ma main. " Il est mignon, comme un chaton ."

"Es-tu prêt à partir?" Il semblait légèrement contrarié.

"Sûr. Est-ce qu'on peut marcher dessus ? Ca ne va pas lui faire de mal, n'est ce pas ? " Je mis avec hésitation un pied sur le tapis et il s'enroula autour de mes jambes, se tortillant et me roulant sur lui et me déposant en son milieu." Je suppose que non." J'haletai un petit peu découragé et quelque peu essouflé quand je parvins à m'asseoir.

"Hm." Le froncement de sourcil d'Heero s'accentua alors qu'il posait les pieds sur le tapis à côté de moi.

"Comment fait-on pour le diriger ? Ou avons-nous besoin de le diriger ? "

"Le tapis se dirige lui-même." Il s'assit près de moi, et puis tapa le tapis vivement, lui lançant un regard mauvais.

"Comment sait-il où aller ? " Je posais une main calmante sur le tapis , et le caressai paresseusement.

"Il a une carte." Il me regarda et eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Je haussai les yeux. " Heero, un tapis ne peut pas avoir de carte, encore moins en regarder une."

"As-tu déjà noté le dessin de ce tapis ? " Il tapota le dessin sous ma main.

Je baissai les yeux pour regarder, et continai de regarder. Je penchai la tête et le fixai. Je ne voyais rien qui ressembla à une carte. Je lançai un regard curieux à Heero. " Je ne le vois pas."

"Essayes de te lever et de regarder de là ." Dit-il , souriant toujours de ce petit sourire qui dit " je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas."

Je me relevai et regardai le tapis. Lentement, comme un puzzle qui se met en place, je réalisai que toutes ces petites couleurs et lignes dont j'avais pensé qu'ils étaient juste un dessin abstrait formait une image. " C'est le monde. Je ne l'avais pas du tout remarqué quand nous l'avons acheté." Je m'assis à nouveau , embrassant mes genoux." Est ce qu'il était là avant ? "

"Oui, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais ce tapis en particulier."

"Alors le tapis...quoi? Sent la carte ou quelque chose comme ça ? "

"Exactement, il connait sa propre forme et texture, il se connait plus peut-être qu'un humain ne le ferait."

"Hey, fais attention à ce que tu dis. Tu es en parti humain toi aussi maintenant." Je lui lançai un regard mauvais et il sourit.

"Je sais, je le prenais juste comme un exemple."

"Alors comment lui disons-nous où aller ? "

"Juste en lui disant."

"Et où allons-nous au fait ? Tu ne me l'a pas encore dit. En fait tu es très secret Heero ."

Il bougea et ouvrit un sac de voyage qui contenait quelques fruits que nous avions acheté plus tôt. En sortant les deux robes grises, il m'en tendit une. " Mets-la."

Je haussai des épaules et la glissai par dessus ma tête sans m'embêter à me relever. " Pourquoi devons-nous porter ces choses ? " La douce robe grise s'etendit autour de moi, étonnamment légère et confortable même dans la chaleur du jour.

"Tu poses trop de questions."

Je lui lançai un regard furieux à nouveau. Il soupira et se tourna vers moi, tirant l'autre robe par dessus sa tête.

" Les robes vont nous empêcher d'être vu, le tapis a été ensorcelé de la même manière. Si tu enlève la robe, les gens pourront te voir. L'enchantement cependant ne s'efface jamais du tapis, et il ne sera pas remarqué par la plupart des gens même quand il ne vole pas."

"Ok, et où allons-nous ? "

"En Grèce, à Athènes en fait."

"Pourquoi là-bas?"

Il soupira à nouveau, mais répondit malgré tout. " C'est le dernier endroit où je sais que mon ami était. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, " il leva une main, " je ne sais pas s'il est toujours en vie, où s'il est là-bas. Mais s'il l'est je le trouverai."

"D'accord, je suppose que c'est toute l'information que tu veuilles me donner, je n'ai plus qu'à faire avec ." Je me détournai, regardant le mur de l'allée pendant un moment. Je n'étais pas du tout heureux de ne pas savoir qui nous allions voir. Un vieil ami pouvait être n'importe qui, peut-être même un ancien amant. J'interrompis cette pensée et fixai ma main alors que je recommençai à caresser le tapis .

Je l'entendit mumurer au tapis, " Athènes, Grèce."

Le tapis s'immobilisa soudain, des petits frissons le parcourant presque comme si c'était un cheval de course excité. Il se cabra , embrassant l'air avec ses pompoms et je me mis à ricanner. Puis il se mit à galoper le long de l'allée, et je me retins comme si ma vie en dépendait. " On devrait mettre des ceintures!" Je criai.

Le tapis fit un énorme bond , et nous étions aréoporté. Il monta rapidement dans le ciel, montant presque à la vertical dans l'air. Je m'aggripai aux pompoms et à Heero d'une manière aussi forte. Du coin de l'oeil, je pouvais voir Heero sourire comme un maniaque. A chaque minute je m'attendais à ce qu'il crie " Woohooo!" ou quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

Après un temps infini, on se stabilisa enfin , le tapis prenant de la vitesse à l'horizontal enfin. Je restai coller au tapis, le visage baissé, le vent soufflant contre moi.

Soudain le vent disparut et tout fut calme autour de nous. Je relevai les yeux et puis m'assis. " Que s'est-il passé ? "

"J'ai demandé au tapis d'utiliser ses boucliers de voyage." Heero se reposa sur ses coudes, dépliant ses jambes devant lui, je notai qu'il avait enlevé ses chaussures à un moment, et je lui souris.

"Un peu comme des fenêtres électriques et un contrôle climatique." Je ris, m'asseyant près de lui et regardant alors que le paysage s'étendait en dessous de nous. " Dommage tu n'aies pas pu laisser une petite brise cependant." Je dis, me penchant un peu et scrutant un peu plus loin par dessus le bord.

" Ah, mais nous pouvons." Il pencha la tête et murmura au tapis et une lègère brise souffla contre mon visage.

" Beaucoup mieux." Je lançai un regard au sac qui reposait près de lui. " Il reste des cerises là dedans ? " Je demandai, le montrant de ma tête.

Il fouilla à l'intérieur un moment puis sortit une poignée de cerises fraîches et mûres.

" De la nourriture de voyage." Je lui souris, prenant une poignée de cerises et me glissant vers le devant du tapis pour scruter par dessus le bord et regarder le monde qui défiler en bas.

* * *

A suivre.. la revenge d'Heero sur le tapis ...lol


	3. Chap 3

Notes : Milles excuses à tout le monde pour le retard que j'ai pris dans cette traduction. Entre déménagement, reformatage de mon ordi ( hn ! comme dirait l'autre ) , problèmes divers et variés, plus exams ( bref la totale quoi ) et par-dessus tout un manque d'envie de replonger dans la fanfiction, le résultat est ce retard abominable . Pour les prochaines uptades, le rythme risque d'être aussi hasardeux, mais je tiens à finir de traduire cette fic de Clarysage. Donc soyez assuré que vous aurez la fin de l'histoire. J'ai pris quelques libéralités dans la traduction, tout en respectant toujours l'esprit du texte original, que les puristes ne m'en veulent pas trop . Puis en attendant la suite voici un petit lemon sur un tapis volant. ( Et non un loukoum sur un tapis volant comme dirait M ) 

Seeing Love Dogs  
Part 3 

Il y avait approximativement trois cent miles d'Istanbul jusqu'en Grèce. Le tapis allait vite, mais trois cent miles restait toujours un long chemin à parcourir. J'en avais assez de la vue après une heure de voyage. Tout n'était que soleil trempé d'eau et des îles de temps à autre. Je vérifiais la carte sur le tapis et découvrais que nous étions au dessus de la mer Egée. De temps à autre, nous passions au dessus d'un navire de pêche et même une fois au dessus d'un bateau de croisière. Personne ne semblait remarquer le large tapis volant à travers le ciel, et à mon grand soulagement aucun missile ni hélicoptère n'étaient venus à notre poursuite, ce qui signifiait que quelque soit les protections que le tapis possédait, ils marchaient.

J'étais en train de rêver, pensivement, rongeant mentalement quelque chose qui m'avait ennuyé depuis deux jours. C'était Heero, bien, ce n'est pas lui. Ou pour être plus précis, c'était lui, c'était juste ce qu'il n'avait pas fait dernièrement.

Nous n'avions pas été ensemble depuis que j'étais revenu du passé. Ce qui pour moi faisait seulement trois jours environ. Malheureusement, pour lui, c'était cinq cent ans. Et donc, ces trois derniers jours, il avait flirté avec moi, avait volé quelques baisers de temps en temps, avait tenu ma main, une fois il m'avait même mis la main au fesses alors que nous marchions. Mais, ce n'était pas du sexe, et c'était là tout ce que je voulais, en grande partie parce que je le désirais encore comme un fou. Après l'avoir eu en moi presque chaque nuit pendant trois mois, le manque soudain était en train de me rendre fou.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi aussi soudainement, il ne voudrait pas être avec moi. Je veux dire, nous étions finalement égaux, ou du moins tout les deux Djinns. Peut-être qu'il était timide. Ceci, même si ça semblait étrange, avait une logique particulière. Ca faisait cinq cent ans pour lui après tout, peut-être qu'il était nerveux. Je souris doucement. Heero être nerveux ? Oui bien sûr. Je me demandais vaguement combien d'heures de voyage nous avions avant d'atteindre Athènes, et puis une partie sournoise de mon esprit se demanda si c'était assez long pour un peu de séduction.

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais le voir regarder l'horizon, se demandant probablement si son ami était toujours à Athènes. Je me demandais quel sorte d'ami ça allait être. Peut-être que ce mystérieux ami était la raison pour laquelle il était brusquement si timide avec moi. Je m'en fichais malgré tout, qu'Heero le veuille ou non, il allait me faire l'amour, et ça allait être très bientôt. Cinq cent ans pouvait être long, mais mes trois jours semblaient encore plus longs.

J'étais toujours en train de me demander comment commencer ma séduction, quand Heero se releva et enleva sa robe.

« Hey, je croyais qu'on devait les garder. »

Il me lança un regard et sourit. « Pas pendant le vol et hors de vue de la terre. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça. » Il tourna le dos et s'étira, puis commença à retirer sa chemise.

Je regardais alors que ses muscles ondulaient dans un mouvement soyeux sur ses épaules et son dos. Le peau dorée était sans défaut et presque incandescente dans la lumière de cette fin d'après-midi. Il tourna légèrement, me présentant son profil, et commença lentement à descendre le zip de son pantalon. Je secouai la tête quand je réalisais qu'il était en train de se dévêtir.

« Heero ? » Il se tourna pour me faire face, le zip à mi-chemin. « Pourquoi te déshabilles-tu ? » Je me demandais s'il avait finalement décidé de faire quelque chose.

« Je pensais bronzer un peu sous le soleil. » Il sourit et fit descendre le zip le reste du chemin, sortant avec nonchalance de son pantalon et faisant apparaître une petite bouteille en verre dans sa main.

Ma bouche semblait un peu sèche alors je ne répondis pas. Au lieu de ça, mes yeux s'agrandirent légèrement alors qu'il s'étirait devant moi et commençait à huiler ses cuisses, ses mains bougeant vers son ventre, sa poitrine. Mes yeux suivirent alors que ses doigts et son corps devenaient glissants et brillants. Il me vint à l'esprit qu'il savait que je le voulais, tellement fort, je pouvais le sentir comme de l'eau de roche dans le fond de ma gorge devenue soudainement sèche comme un parchemin.

Je commençais à sentir le soleil frappant sur ma tête, la légère brise qui se glissait à travers les protections. Je pouvais sentir la mer Egée en dessous de nous avec une pointe de terre, et quelque soit ce dont il s'était enduit semblait exotique et épicé, et peut-être que c'était aussi bon à goûter.

Essayant de faire comme si mes yeux n'étaient pas collés à chacun de ses mouvements, je finis de retirer ma robe, la déposant près de moi. Mes doigts marchaient automatiquement, déboutonnant la large chemise que j'avais mise, enlevant le short. Finalement aussi nu qu'il l'était, je me penchais et tendis ma main. « Puis-je avoir un peu de cette huile, s'il te plait ? »

Il cilla, ses yeux à l'air lointain se focalisant. Se rendant compte de mon manque complet de vêtements son regard suivit mon corps d'un bout à l'autre, lentement. Un sourire qui était doux et féroce surgit sur ses lèvres.

J'humidifiais mes propres lèvres en regardant ce sourire paresseux, elles semblaient sèches. J'eus soudain trop chaud, réchauffé d'une manière incroyable par le soleil au dehors et encore plus chauffé par ce regard pénétrant à l'intérieur. Je cillai surpris quand je sentis de l'huile sur ma paume, j'avais oublié que j'en avais demandé.

Avalant ma salive, essayant de regagner ma voix, je plongeai mes doigts dans la mare d'huile recoupée dans ma main. Je levai la tête et rencontrai son regard. Sans y réfléchir, je murmurai « Est-ce que ça a un bon goût ? » et amenai délibérément mes doigts luisant d'huile à ma bouche, en le regardant.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un moment puis se rétrécirent, le cobalt brillant fendant la lumière du soleil. Ce sourire malicieux s'étalait encore sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. « Essayes-la »

Je hochai de la tête à ce léger défi, suçant un doigt entre mes lèvres, mes yeux devenant paresseux et à moitié clos sous autant de tension sexuelle. Sa bouche tressauta légèrement, sa langue léchant sa lèvre inférieure comme si elle me goûtait en train de goûter l'huile.

Elle était délicieuse, douce et épicée, chaude et sentant presque comme sa peau ambre. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et je pouvais voir la chaleur qui était dans son regard aussi clairement que je pouvais sentir le soleil sur mon dos. Tout commençait à être distant mais aussi étrangement proche, comme les choses avaient tendance à devenir à ces moments là. A un moment je crus entendre le bruit de l'eau en dessous de nous, et à un autre, tout ce que je pouvais sentir était ce lourd regard rencontrant le mien. Le temps semblait démarrer et s'arrêter sans rythme ni raison, les couleurs devenaient éclatantes et brillantes, puis disparaissaient jusqu'à ce que tout ce que je vois soit lui, assis devant moi, souriant de ce lent et sexy sourire.

Je lui lançai un de mes propres sourires. « Qu'est ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? »

Il savait exactement ce que je voulais dire, il s'approcha, jusqu'à ce qu'à peine quelques centimètres nous séparent. « J'ai pensé que je te laisserais demander cette fois. »

J'amenai la main qui retenait toujours l'huile au dessus de sa cuisse, laissant le liquide chaud glisser entre mes doigts pour se poser sur cette douce étendue de peau. « Je demande alors » je dis doucement, faisant courir mes doigts luisants sur sa hanche, les glissant au dessus de son estomac et puis autour de son dos, le pressant contre moi. « J'ai pensé que tu étais juste timide. »

Il retourna mon sourire alors que ses lèvres effleuraient à peine les miennes. Je sentais le soleil sur ma peau, et sa bouche, douce et sucrée. La brise changea, devenant légèrement plus forte, et sa bouche devint un peu moins gentille. Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur cette sensation de peau contre peau. J'avais toujours trouvé difficile de garder les yeux ouverts chaque fois qu'il me faisait des choses, c'était comme si je ne pouvais supporter de regarder et de ressentir en même temps.

Ma main glissa contre sa nuque, le penchant vers moi, contre mon corps. Il était en fusion à cause de la chaleur du soleil, glissant à cause de l'huile parfumée, un banquet pour les sens. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, sa langue un toucher délicat à l'intérieur, jouant. Elle envoyait des frissons le long de mon épine dorsale, avec juste cette petite caresse.

Je m'agenouillai, me frottant contre lui, complètement à l'abandon et ne me souciant de rien d'autre que de la sensation de son corps glissant contre ma peau. Ce fut seulement quand il cessa de m'embrasser que je devins conscient une fois de plus de ce qui m'entourait.

J'ouvris les yeux, regardant le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux alors que sa bouche suivait le chemin que ses doigts avaient déjà parcouru. Mon regard se tourna vers le dôme bleuté du ciel, un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche alors que ses lèvres s'enroulaient autour de mon érection. Sa langue la lécha, ses doigts dansant plus bas en un toucher léger comme une plume, massant, et faisant grandir le besoin en moi.

Son nom devint un bas ronronnement dans ma gorge alors qu'il glissait un doigt recouvert d'huile à l'intérieur de mon corps, exerçant lentement un mouvement de vas et viens. Sa bouche continuait de travailler mon érection avec sa langue chaude et humide. Je me reposai sur mes bras, m'écroulant sous la tension. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir sa bouche et ses mains me suivre dans mon mouvement, écartant encore plus mes jambes, ajoutant un autre doigt.

« Uhhnn…Heero…s'il te plait… » Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge.

Sa bouche s'arrêta, se retirant de mon érection avec un doux son 'pop'. « S'il te plait ? » il demanda d'une voix basse, ses doigts bougeant toujours à l'intérieur de mon corps.

« Ca fait…mmm…si longtemps Heero… trois jours… ». Ses lèvres commencèrent à remonter jusqu'à mon estomac, tendrement et doucement, comparé au mouvement brusque de ses doigts.

« C'est ce que ça a été pour toi, hmm ? ». Il sourit, mordillant la chaire tendre de mes côtes. Ses doigts ralentirent, bougeant à peine. Je pouvais le sentir sourire contre moi. Quand je ne répondis pas, il continua de remonter le long de mon corps, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à côté du mien.

Avec un grand effort je réussis à garder mes yeux ouverts, toute ma volonté m'ayant été retiré par ses doigts à l'intérieur et son lourd regard à l'extérieur. « Sais-tu combien ça a été long pour moi ? Combien de temps j'ai dû faire sans, parce que rien ne pouvait me donner l'envie comme tu le faisais ? » Sa voix était intense, sa main libre agrippa mon menton, attirant mon visage plus près jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent les miennes quand il parlait.

« J'ai attendu cinq cent ans que quelqu'un comme toi croise mon chemin à nouveau. Et au lieu de ça, je t'ai eu toi à nouveau, celui que j'avais toujours voulu le plus. » Murmura t-il contre ma bouche, sa main cessant finalement ses mouvements et se dégageant de mon corps.

« S'il te plait….Heero… »

Il bougea mes jambes, se glissant entre elles et les soulevant pour les enrouler autour de sa taille. « Il y a juste une chose qui ne va pas. »

Ses doigts entrèrent à nouveau, étirant, élargissant mon corps plus que consentant. Je sentis son sexe dur pousser légèrement alors que ses doigts huilés glissaient hors de moi. Il commença à lentement pousser. J'ouvris les yeux quand il s'arrêta après que juste le gland ait pénétré à l'intérieur, et je grognai, faisant courir mes ongles courts sur son dos. J'étais réduit à des sons brusques, incapables de former des mots, seulement des demandes.

« C'est étrange d'être de cette taille. » Il sourit encore une fois, envoyant des spasmes le long de mes muscles internes. J'essayai de pousser contre lui, de le faire entrer en moi encore plus. Il me sourit, arrêtant facilement mes efforts d'en avoir plus de lui. « Ce n'est pas familier d'être de la même taille que toi. » dit-il d'une voix rauque, et je me retrouvai incapable de faire quoique ce soit sinon regarder ses vibrants yeux cobalts, désemparé.

Il se pencha, capturant mes lèvres, plongeant brusquement sa langue, m'envahissant alors que ses hanches demeuraient absolument immobiles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner, me tortillant en vain en dessous de lui. Son gémissement à l'intérieur de ma bouche me faisant gémir, et puis finalement il commença à pousser plus profondément, cet incroyable sensation de plénitude m'enveloppant. Alors que je commençai à m'accoutumer à sa taille, il s'arrêta à nouveau. Je commençai à être pris de secousses, réussissant à sortir finalement quelques mots.

« Heero ! S'il te plait…s'il te plait… plus… »

« Mmm…tout ce que tu voudras… » Sans bouger, il commença à grandir en moi, et je réalisai qu'il retournait à sa taille normale.

« Ooohhh mon dieu….noonnn…mmmm. » Je me sentais rempli au-delà du possible, son érection glissant encore plus profondément alors qu'il se retransformait en cette forme intimidante. « Aaahhh…. Tu… tu ne peux pas faire…mmmm…. »

Il fit rouler ses hanches lentement, se glissant en de légers petits mouvements. Mes mains devinrent sans vie, tombant près de ma tête pour saisir faiblement le tapis. Un faible cri étrange s'échappa de ma bouche ouverte quand il sortit brusquement, ses mains se glissant le long de mes côtes, avant que je ne sois retourné sur mon ventre. Je grognais dans le tapis alors que je réalisai ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ensuite.

Elevant mes hanches, il glissa une main le long de mon dos puis les posa entre mes épaules, m'appuyant au sol. Son autre main courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et ses doigts me pénétrèrent à nouveau, poussant si profondément que je vis des étoiles sous mes paupières closes. Des frissons me parcoururent, et je poussais contre ses doigts, écartant les jambes autant que je le pouvais, suppliant en silence.

Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux, alors qu'il s'exécutait, son sexe tout entier pénétrant à nouveau mon corps, plongeant sans limites, impitoyablement. J'adorais ça. Ses mains agrippèrent mes fesses, les écartant contre lui, et il plongea avec encore plus de force, je pensais que je ne pourrais survivre à cette attaque. Un cri déformé empli l'air et je réalisais que c'était le mien.

Juste au moment où je pensais que j'allais tomber dans le gouffre de l'insanité pour plonger dans l'orgasme, il s'arrêta à nouveau, sortant rapidement. Je sanglotais dans le tapis en velours, complètement inconscient du soleil ou de la mer, ou du vent qui soufflait sur ma peau échauffée et humidifiée par la sueur. Ses mains me soulevèrent, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ma taille et de mes côtes, tirant mon corps comme une poupée sans vie jusqu'à ce que je repose avec mon dos contre sa poitrine, mes jambes écartées de chaque côté des siennes.

« J'ai toujours aimé la sensation de ton corps. » grogna t-il contre mon oreille, son sexe dur glissant profondément en moi à nouveau. Une de ses mains s'enroulant autour de mon érection douloureuse, effleurant le gland avec des doigts huilés, avant de me caresser d'un mouvement languide. Ma tête tomba contre son épaule, je me sentais empalé sur lui, complètement ouvert et possédé. Sa respiration était chaude et chaotique contre ma nuque. « Mmm….Duo… mon bel humain… »

Il pompait avec langueur, prenant son temps, me rendant lentement fou. Mes mains étaient noués derrière autour de son cou alors que je ne me retrouvais incapable de quoique ce soit, sinon suivre le mouvement impuissant de mon corps alors que son érection glissait sans se presser en moi. Ses dents mordillèrent le long de mon cou, et il grogna doucement alors qu'il me caressait ensuite de son nez. Puis il commença à pilonner de nouveau, me prenant fort et vite, sa main une pression constante sur mon sexe.

Le souffle me manqua, bloqué dans ma gorge alors que mon corps tout entier se raidissait, et puis avec un faible halètement, je jouis, couvrant sa main et mon estomac. J'entendis son halètement en réponse, et sentis une chaude sensation alors qu'il se libérait dans mon corps. Ses mains pressèrent mon estomac mouillé, me pressant fort et plus près. Il embrassa avec douceur ma nuque, léchant la sueur salée. Je me retrouvais à fixer le ciel d'un bleu vif au dessus de nous, le son de la mer pénétrant à peine dans mon esprit embrumé.

Son murmure fut une douce exaltation contre mon oreille. « Rien n'a jamais été aussi bon que toi. Rien ne m'a jamais fait ressentir autant que tu ne le fais. Penses-tu que tu puisses jamais aimer un bâtard comme moi ? »

Je souris au ciel clair au dessus. Ma réponse fut un murmure inaudible, et je tournais ma tête contre lui, fermant les yeux et plongeant dans un sommeil sans pensées alors que son sexe était toujours profondément en moi.


End file.
